In general, a conventional tank wheel is installed at the bottom of an object for transporting the object, and a crawler belt is used for driving the tank wheel to move forward.
However, the crawler belt comes with a complicated structure, and thus the crawler belt may be damaged easily by a rough ground surface or places with too many sand and gravel. As a result, the tank wheel cannot be used.
Since the top of the tank wheel has a fixed object support platform to support the object, therefore the object support platform of the tank wheel cannot fit the bottom of various types of objects. If the edge of the bottom of the object is very narrow, the object support platform of the tank wheel may not be able to fit the bottom of the object. More specifically, the center of gravity of the object cannot be situated at a position of the tank wheel, so that the object may be turned over during the transportation, and the safety of users may be jeopardized.
In addition, the object support platform is fixed to the top of the tank wheel, so that when the bottom of the object is a bevel, the object support platform of the tank wheel also does not fit the bottom of the object.
In summation, the conventional tank wheel cannot be applied to various types of objects, and the conventional tank wheel may be damaged easily when it is used on a rough ground.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to provide a durable tank wheel that fits the bottom of various types of objects.